Głupotoźródła:Baśń o ZONK
Dawno, dawno temu... ... za średniowiecza, był sobie związek państw (zwany też ZONK, co oznacza Związek Obywateli Narodów Komicznych), do którego należało kilku królów i pewna królowa. Część z nich posiadała również dodatkowe tytuły, mogąc dzięki nim posiadać decydujące zdanie na wewnętrznych sejmikach, a także dokonywać ceremonii koronacji nowych władców i powoływania gwardzistów. Jedni monarchowie zajmowali się poszczególnymi prowincjami, inni natomiast dzielili swój czas między różne rejony. Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące; niektórych królów odwoływano, innych powoływano i koronowano. Chociaż działy się różne konflikty, raczej nigdy nie osiągały szczebla dworskiego do tego stopnia, by przyciągnęły uwagę Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego Narodu Niemieckiego. Oszałamiający gwardzista Pewnego razu niższy gwardzista, herbu Niedźwiadek, wykazał się niewątpliwymi cnotami gorliwości i męstwa w zwalczaniu nieprzyjaciół. Jako że obyczaje nakazywały dbanie o sławę i okazywanie swej waleczności, pilnie dążył do otrzymania tytułu prawdziwie szlacheckiego. Czynił to tak zmyślnie, że został członkiem armii Cesarstwa, dzięki czemu promieniował blaskiem chwały nie tylko w ZONK, ale i na całym kontynencie. W końcu Związek Obywateli Narodów Komicznych zechciał docenić starania Niedźwiadka i został wybrany oraz ogłoszony królem. Byli jednak tacy, którzy przeczuwali, że wyłączna chęć sławy i mocnej pięści mogła u niego przeważać nad poczciwą szlachetnością i pragnieniem służby Związkowi. Zaczęto uważnie na niego spoglądać i po krótkim czasie zdjęto mu koronę z głowy. Słowo o Margrabim Chaosu Tu trzeba wspomnieć kilka słów o Margrabim Margrabia to dawny tytuł szlachecki dotyczący zarządzania i ochrony marchii, czyli wyznaczonej części pogranicza. Tutaj: Nawiązanie do zaangażowania w sprawy sąsiadów. Chaosu. Był to człowiek, który wędrował po tytulaturach w tę i w tamtą; niejednokrotnie zakładał i zdejmował koronę, niejednokrotnie również wtrącano go do lochów. Często również, jako weteran pogranicza, podróżował do sąsiednich krajów, aby tam również ochraniać mieszkańców, co niektórzy traktowaliby wręcz jako zdradę, gdyby nie fakt, że jednak przyczynił się w ZONK do rzeczy wielkich. Nic zatem dziwnego, że jego pojawianie się w ZONK zawsze wywoływało poruszenie. Przybierał różne opcje i doprawdy do dziś nie jest wiadome, czy czynił to w imię samego siebie, czy też może w skryty sposób dążył do uzyskania dziwacznej równowagi poprzez zmęczenie stron. I tak oto w sprawie człowieka herbu Niedźwiadek, Margrabia Chaosu też był zmienny. Początkowo był przeciw koronacji, a także opowiadał się już po fakcie za zdjęciem korony, jednak pewne inne okoliczności wkrótce spowodowały, że on sam z powrotem chciał ukoronować Niedźwiadka jeszcze raz. Yes, we (I) can! Niedźwiadek ponownie otrzymał wszystkie insygnia i, jak zwykle, skazywał nieprzyjaciół ZONK na śmierć bądź niewolę, a ich mieszkania przeznaczał do rozbiórki, niezależnie od prowincji, na której panował nieład. Stał się znanym i widocznym władcą. Wkrótce zdarzyło się coś jeszcze. Margrabia Chaosu znów sobie nagrabił; potem, gdy go ułaskawiono, po krótkim czasie sam Niedźwiadek wtrącił go do lochu. Za co? Niby za to, co zazwyczaj, jednak pogłoski mówią, że prawdziwym powodem było krytyczne nastawienie do jego osoby. Jak zwykle, podniósł się szum, a kurz wzleciał w powietrze. I jeszcze nie opadł, gdyż obawy niektórych co do Niedźwiadka okazały się słuszne. Ćwierkają wróble, że Cesarstwo... Otóż Niedź... RATUNKU! (treści wycięte pod groźbą strat moralnych) Ponoć najwyżsi urzędnicy Cesarstwa mają zająć się tą sprawą... ...w każdym razie, był zmuszony również się przyznać przyznał się do paradowania w masce pod postacią niepozorną, by działać w ukry..., to znaczy, by odpocząć od swej potężnej aury, którą przecież stale roztaczał wokół siebie. A Margrabia? Nadal siedzi w lochach. Baśń o ZONK